Digital files are becoming a widely accepted format for distributing entertainment content because of both ease of distribution and ease of replication. The entertainment content may include, for example, digital photographs, music files, video files and the like. In this regard, it is becoming increasingly common to access a voluminous number of digital files on either a handheld electronic device or a PC in order to consume the entertainment content. As the number of digital files increases, a need arises for a method to effectively search and access the voluminous number of digital files for a particular item.
Some methods and user interfaces have already been proposed in a variety of handheld electronic devices and PCs. However, it is not unusual for the aforementioned methods and user interfaces to give rise to incorrect selections and correspondingly, frustration on the part of the user. A common problem pertains to how use of a digital icon, a finger or a stylus pointer on a user interface results in obscuring a view of certain portions of the user interface, which correspondingly leads to the incorrect selections as mentioned earlier. Thus, there is a need for a method which provides quicker, easier and more accurate searching for a particular digital file by a user.